Spintronics is a portmanteau meaning “spin-based electronics” and refers to a technology using the spin of electrons in addition to their charge.
One example of a conventional spintronic circuit is the so-called magnetoresistive random-access memory (MRAM) which is a non-volatile random-access memory which uses the so-called giant magnetoresistive effect (GMR).
Another example of a conventional spintronic circuit is a sensor using the afore-mentioned giant magnetoresistive effect, wherein these sensors can be used, for example, in hard disk drives for data read-out. Such a GMR spin-valve comprises a non-magnetic channel and two ferromagnetic contacts arranged on opposing sides of the non-magnetic channel. If an electron passes through such a spin-valve, the electron will be scattered, wherein the amount of scattering depends on the relative alignment of the spin direction of the electron on the one hand and the magnetization direction of the ferromagnetic contacts on the other hand.
Further, reference is made to KATTI R. R.: “Current-in-plane pseudo-spin-valve device performance for giant magnetoresistive random access memory applications”, Journal of Applied Physics, 15 May 2002, Volume 91, Number 10, pages 7245-7250, which represents the technological background of the invention.